Ambrosia
Ambrosia — First seen in Angels' Blood. — See also: Made Angel About Ambrosia is a substance produced instinctively at a single point in an archangel's life. No one has ever been able to pinpoint the trigger. :"The one and only time an archangel can Make another angel is when our bodies produce a substance known as ambrosia."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 Legend : It is legend that ambrosia only rises when an archangel loves true.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 About Creation * It bloom on an archangel's tongue. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Made Angel * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * Refuge Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood When Elena wakens in the Refuge a year after the battle with Uram, to find she has wings. Raphael tells her that his body had somehow produce the substance known as Ambrosia that is the only thing that allows an angel to create another angel. He hints that the legend must be true that ambrosia only rises when an archangel loves true. : "We have eternity to discover the truth. And in that eternity, you will be mine." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena recalls Raph telling her that only true love allowed ambrosia to bloom on an archangel's tongue, to turn human to angel. But she wonder if her metamorphosis was owed to a very rare biological symbiosis.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 Elena remembers the kids with the case of ambrosia.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 Quotes : Angels Make vampires, not other angels." ... "There is one-how would you put it-loophole." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 : "No, it is the tiniest of holes, barely a pinprick. You're the first angel to have been Made in all the years of my existence." : A snapshot of memory-the golden, melting heat of his kiss, the delicate sweetness, the lush sensuality, the taste that was an erotic sensation and whispered caress in one. "The mythical food of the gods?" ... "Every myth holds a grain of truth." : And then Raphael had kissed her.Golden and exquisite, erotic beyond compare, the taste of ambrosia had filled her mouth as Raphael's arms held her safe, as her archangel seized her from death itself. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 When it happened: : His canines elongated, and a strange, beautiful, golden taste filled his mouth as he felt a tear slide down his face. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : "You must live." And then he kissed her, feeding that golden taste, that intoxicating blend, into her mouth. You must live.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : That was when the sign gave away, tearing loose from the building and plunging to the ground in a shattering crash. Elena didn't fall alone, gathered as she was in Raphael's arms, his mouth fused with hers. They fell together, his wings close to destroyed, his soul melded to that of a mortal.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 See Also * Made Angel * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Objects Category:Powers Category:Archangels